Radiata Stories: Rebirth
by Nightail
Summary: A year has pass, since Jack had witness Ridley's death. Mourning and couldn't get over it, he is met with Aphelion. Offering Jack, a second chance to set things right to pay for his sins for murdering Ridley. Accepting it, Aphelion sents Jack back in time to the day the Knight Trials started. How will Jack, prevent Ridley's death from happening this time? Fantasy/Adventure/Romance
1. Chapter 1: A Second Chance?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A second Chance?**

I woke up in one of the inn rooms, gasping for air and sweating. I had the same dream for about 3 months now. A dream of witnessing Ridley dying all over again. It has been almost a year, since Ridley's death, yet I still had these dreams of her dying that day.

* * *

**~A year ago~**

As I witnessed Cross, getting killed. I looked at Lord Lucian with a disgusted look. "You killed him..." I responded. Lord Lucian, then faced me.

"Jack, I am most grateful for your help. Thank you so much." He pointed his arm towards Ridley. I started running towards her and as I did, a burst of energy rushed out of Lucian's hand. Knocking me out of the way and hitting Ridley directly.

"Jack..." She responded. As I felled down. When I got up, I saw her on the ground, I ran towards and picked her up with my arms. "Hey Ridley! Wake up!" I called to her. She opened her eyes and responded.

"Jack I'm so glad... that I heard you call my name, one last time." She responded. At a moment, I felt glad that she was still alive, but then...

"Jack... you... and me forever..." She responded, as she slowly closed her eyes and soon wasn't moving at all.

"No... please no.. NOOO!" I shouted, in tears.

* * *

**~Present~**

I started tearing up and soon started to mourn for her. I was hoping, that leaving Radiata would make me forget about her. But it just wants me to see her again, even though I know that she's gone. "What kind of Knight am I?! I couldn't even protect the person I loved and now there's no way she's coming back". I continued to cry as I remembered all the time, when I couldn't protect her from the blood orc when we were still trainees. If I could have taken that attack instead of her, then maybe she would had a chance to continue living on. As I remembered, on all the things about her, when we first met and how we parted. I remain tearin up for the whole night.

* * *

**-Hours Later-**

I exited my room and entered the main lobby of the inn. "Sleep well?" The innkeeper asked me. I simply responded with a happy look on my face.

"Yeah, slept like a baby!" I said, with glee. Though what I'm really am feeling is crushed and pain in the inside. As I was about to leave, the innkeeper asked for my name.

"Tell me stranger, what's your name?" I politely responded, with a smile on my face as I exited the inn.

"Its Jack Russel. Well goodbye." I responded, I left the inn and continued on the road, to complete my clients job.

"Jack Russel, Eh. Where, have I heard that name before?" The innkeeper carefully think.

* * *

**~Many Hours Later~**

I finally arrived at the location, of where my client described. I was assigned to slay a dragon, that's been terrorizing this area. As people, have knew me as "Jack the Dragon Slayer".When I entered the ruin, I noticed the surroundings of the ruins. It seemed very ancient and olde time. When I got deeper into the ruin, the ground started to shake, it stopped at an instant. I had a bad feeling, about this, so I slowly unsheathed Arbitrator and continued on cautiously. I soon was encountered by a giant door. "A giant door? I wonder if this ruin used to be a temple." I thought to myself. Pushing the door open, with all my might. The door slowly opened and inside was a giant mural room, as big as a ballroom. As I enter the room, I started to have a flashback of when I met Ridley again, during her birthday. I shook the thought of my head and looked around. The mural showed paintings that were similar to the ones, Genius showed me in a secret room inside the tunnels of Radiata City. A voice, then called my name

"Jack? What a surprise. Its good to see you again." A familiar voice replied. I turned around and saw a familiar figure, with his mustache and blonde hair, with a bit of brown. It was Ganz.

"Captain, is that you?! Its good to see you again." I said, with a cheer looked. We greet each other, with a friendly hug and I asked him what he was doing here.

"Oh, I was given an solo assignment to investigate a ruin outside of Radiata. Saying, something about a old story. What about you? What are you doing in these ruins?" He asked me. I scratched my head and replied.

"One of my clients asked me, to slay a dragon. Supposedly, located in these ruins. I guess, that aren't any around. Man, these days, its been very boring." I spoke, with a lazy attitude. The captain, had a look on his face staring at me. He spoked to me.

"Well, why not be a Radiata Knight again? I mean with you on my side. The Rose Cochon shall be a powerful and honorable brigade." He said, in a courageous voice.

"Captain, you know I going to refuse. After all, It seems like myself doesn't want me to return to Radiata. After Ridley..." In a matter of moments, tears started coming down my face. I immediately wiped it off, to avoid the captain to look at me, in my current state. "Oh sorry about bringing it up. You don't have to worry about me captain." I said, with a fake glee response.

"Jack... I'm sure Lady Ridley, doesn't want you to be in your current state. She wants you to be happy and live your life to the fullest. I also, feel sad of the Young Miss passing. But, you can't mourn about it forever. You have to face the truth, that she's go..." I interrupted him.

"Can't you see that i'm trying! I left Radiata for a reason." Tears started running down again.

"Master Jack, I..."

"I thought that leaving Radiata, I could forget about her. At first, it did. But 3 months ago, I began having dreams about Ridley's death all over again. I tried to forget about her, but no matter how hard I try. She comes into my mind! Why, why did she have to die!" I was on the ground, crying and slamming the ground. "Why?! Why?! Why does this have to happen. If I saved her, from that attack from the blood orc, than maybe she could have lived! Why?!" I was in so much pain, that I even forgot that Ganz was here next to me. As I continued to blame myself, to what happened to Ridley. I heard another voice.

"Dear child, please stop crying." Me and Ganz turned to look at where the voice was coming from. It was Aphelion, it seemed like he was in his human form.

"Lord Lucian! I thought you were dead." Ganz was about to walk up to Lucian, until I stopped him.

"Captain. Lucian is the one responsible for Ridley's death." I grabbed out Arbitrator and Ganz replied.

"What do you mean?" The captain asked me.

"Lucian, is no other than a Bastard. Who murdered Ridley, he's also the Silver Dragon, Aphelion!" The Captain, turned into a shock.

"A-Aphelion, the silver dragon?!" He said, in shock.

"Relax Jack, I just want to talk." Ignoring what Aphelion said, I swung my sword at him, he grabbed my blade with his hand.

"I thought I killed you!"

"Dragons, can't die. They simply sleep." I kicked him and he was pushed back. Hoping to land a blow on him, I thrust my sword and he simply just dodged it. "I can't forgive you. Not after, what you done to Ridley!" I shouted.

"Listen to me, I'm here to offer you a chance to save Ridley from death." He replied. My face changed to a normal expression. I quickly removed my blade from him and distance him from me.

"What do you mean?" I cautiously, ready myself. He took a deep breath of relief and continued.

"As the Silver dragon, Aphelion. I'm the guardian of the humans and the timekeeper. I have the power to send a person back to time and relive which part of the events. However, it will cost you." He responded.

"And why are you helping me?! After what you done."

"I simply want to make-up for my sins. After on what you said to me a year ago, I decided when I wake up. I would give you a second chance. So what is your answer?" I stood still, and thought about it. If what he's saying is true, then that must mean... "I want to go back, so that I can save her."

"Master Jack?" Ganz responded. I turned to look at Ganz, and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, captain. I promised that i'll bring Ridley back. I'll make sure." I smiled at him. I gave him a smiled of determination and he responded with a smile.

"Good luck, Master Jack. Bring Lady Ridley back. I won't stop you." Aphelion, then chanted a spell and opened a portal, I slowly entered. I took one more look at the Captain before I left. As I entered, the portal I felt like, I was drifting back to the past. Closing my eyes, I felt the wind of the time hole as I traveled through it.

Don't worry Ridley, I'll make sure I save you. This time.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**


	2. Chapter 2: Wanting to see you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Wanting to see you.**

As I slowly woke up my eyes, I appeared at a familiar place. It was my room, looks messy as always. But what am I doing here? Looking around, seeing my messy bookshelf and a sword that I tried to make but failed. The door slammed at a sudden.

"Jack Russell!" An annoying voice replied. Guessing it was Adele's voice, I turned around with a surprised look.

"Sis? What are you doing here?" I said, in a shock tone. Just saying that, seemed to piss her off more.

"What do you mean? Anyway, back to the point. Do you even know what today is?" I scratched my head, trying to figure out what she was trying to say. My eyes then popped out.

"The Knight Trial?!" I said, in shocked. Then that means... I started smiling. "I'm back, yeah!" I said, with a cheer and hugging my sister. Leaving her thinking that I went mad.

"Anyway, its good to see you full of spirit. But at this rate, you're going to be late. Hurry up and get change. Jack!" For the first time, I listen to Adele with respect. I headed back into my room and changed in the tunic, that she made for me. Heading to the main room, she prepared a packed bag. As I happily was about to leave to the knight trials, to see the person, I oh so long, to see. Adele stop me.

"Jack wait, take this." It was the Arbitrator. As I slowly, grabbed it. She responded.

"Jack, don't go around swinging your sword. A true knight..." I spoke, just as she was about to finish.

"A true knight, protects the people who most cherish about. Protecting them, with all their might. Right sis?" She gave me a smile. As I was about to leave, I said one more thing to her, before leaving her.

"Sis, don't worry about me. I'll try my best to win the trials and be a knight to protect the ones I love. Just like dad." Saying that, made her give me a cheered look.

"Try not to get yourself killed Jack." As I left, my house. I smiled with glee and began running. Full with excitement to see her again. It only took me a half and hour to get to Radiata Castle. Entering the place I knew as home. I looked to see, the castle.

"Radiata Castle, its good to be back." Heading into the castle, for the Knight Trials. I saw many familiar faces such as Daniel, Lord Star, and even Paul. I started to look around and saw Ridley sitting by herself. As I took a deep breath and tried to remember, that I'm back in the past. I tried to sit next to her. Noticing me, she tried scooting away from me. I itch my faced, to try to think of a conversation. "So, why are you trying to become a knight?". Turning around to say something, she immediately responded.

"I've been trained to become a knight." She then looked away from me. I remembered that Ridley, has been training to be a knight, at a young age. Thinking how lonely it was, I said, to her.

"Training to be a knight, huh. It must've been lonely." She looked at me again, with a surprised look.

"How did you know that?" She said in shock. I slowly, gave a smirk and responded to her.

"Oh I sort have this trick, to understand how a person feels. Sorry about that." Scratching my head, she took a deep breath of relief. Soon, she began to look more calm.

"Say what's your name?" I smiled at her and greeted with politeness.

"I'm Jack Russel. What's yours?" She responded,

"My name is Ridley Silverlake." Replying happily. Noticing her expression, she slowly turned away and gave a dark look.

"Hmph, it's not like I wanted to be your friend anyway." Speaking in a rude tone. A guard entered the lobby and he started calling out the next people.

"Jack Russel and Ridley Silverlake, please report to the coliseum for the next match." The guard responded. As Ridley stood up and entered the coliseum, I took a deep breath and thought. "Well, that went well. Great". I began to entered the coliseum and waited for the match to start.

"Welcome to the official Royal Radiata Knight Entrance Trial. I shall be your referee. My name is Junzaburo. The test you are about to face is a traditional Radiata knight elimination exam. For every hit you do, you will receive a point, however should a knockout occur the winner will be declared immediately. Understood? Then lets begin. Combatants take your position." I readied my iron edge, as Ridley readied her axe. Junzaburo then replied. "Selection trials, round two! Ridley Silverlake Vs. Jack Russell. Begin!" He shouted. This time, i'll make sure I win the Knight Selection trials. Ridley made the first move, by running towards me and trying to hit me. I parried the attack and counter her. Seemed like my skills, we're still intact when I traveled back. She tried to attack me again, so I simply blocked her attack and step backed away from her.

"Wow, I never thought someone like you, was this powerful, but I'm ending it right now!" She put her axe down and slapped her cheek. **Wild Pitch!. **She grabbed her axe and started spinning it around creating a shockwave, heading towards me. I started running towards in and intercept by thrusting it with my sword, distorting it. "Huh, no way?! How did you..." Just before she could finish. I decided to use my special attack.

"My turn."** Limit Break! **"Here goes nothing!" I ran towards her and started attack her with a combo of sword strikes. However, I made sure to hit her with the blunt part. I finished it off, with a upper slash. Causing her to get knocked-out. "Sorry if I went a little overboard." Scratching my head.

"The winner is Jack Russell!" Junzaburo shouted. I walked towards Ridley, to see that she was on the ground, bruised all over.

"Dang it, how could I lose to someone like you. After, I've been training all this time." Seeing Ridley, blame herself. I started to wonder, if beating her. Will only lead her to death. I shook the thought, trying not to think that way. I walked up to her and picked her up bridal style.

"Don't blame yourself about it. The reason why, I'm strong is because I lost many times before, and reflect on what I did and tried again. You should think about, what you did." I smiled her,giving a faint blush on her face. I walked into the lobby with her on my arm and placed her on the bench. As I waited for the next round to start.

* * *

**~Several Minutes Later~**

*Whack* *Smack* *Whack* *Smack*. I continued beating all the other contestants and when I fought Paul in the final match. I only had to use my fist, to beat him. Finally, they called everyone to hear the final results.

"Alright the following applicants, that are qualified to become knights are... Da dadumm! Jack Russell!" Junzaburo exclaimed.

"And finally... Da dadumm Ridley Silverlake!" It wasn't very surprising, considering Lord Chamberlain Jasne Colton, Ridley's doting father. Gives her special expectations. So whether Ridley either win or lose. She still be accepted into knighthood. Thanks to her doting father. Lord Lark, came up and spoke to the two of us.

"Congratulations you two, as of today. You are now knights of the Rose Conchon Brigade. You will be led by Sir Ganz Rothschild and are officially knight trainees." The Captain, then greeted us and after that, we were shown to our rooms. Of course, I would have the knight trainees room. Yet, i'm used to living in these types of conditions.

"So you're that kid, that beaten Lady Ridley. Say, what's your name again?" It was Leonard, sitting in the chair. I introduced myself in a casual manner.

"Names Jack Russell, so you must be my cabin leader. Leonard, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and how did you know my..." Interrupting him, before him finishing. I replied to him simply.

"Al, told me about you. So it isn't very surprising you should know." Saying, in a calm and cool tone. I continued by asking if I was supposed to wear a knight trainee outfit as being part of the knight. Asking him this, he looked in the drawer, for a trainee outfit that fitted me and found the exact one I wore in my previous life. Having the embedded symbols of Radiata. I changed into it, removing the handmade tunic Adele gave to me. Into the dusty Trainee outfit. Though it felt comfortable to wear it again. As I headed, to the meeting room, where we Ganz told me to meet in. I met Ridley, at the door to the room. Ridley, spoke first.

"Oh, its you. Um..." Trying to remember my name. I spoke in.

"Its Jack Russell. Will be working in the same brigade now." I held out my hand to shake. She shook my hand, with a grin on her face. After that, we entered the room at the same time. Where the captain was already there.

"Ah, Master Jack, Master Ridley. Please come in." Ganz, welcomed us in. We then took a seat, waiting for Ganz to responded.

"Ahem, as you know. You are now officially Radiata Knight and part of the Rose Conchon brigade. Other, than that. I like to congratulate you two for getting accepted and thankfully, Lord Larks was so generous to give our brigade an assignment. Our mission, is to escort a dwarf. I will give out the full details tomorrow. But for now, rest and recuperate. For it, will be a long journey." Ganz, ended the meeting and we left back to our room. Before night falls, I decided to head out of the castle and walk around a bit. Man, everything looks the same. From when, I left Radiata. After walking, for awhile I decided to head back to the castle. Right before, I got to my room. I saw Ridley, waiting in front of the door. Walking up to her, feeling very tired. I snuck up behind her to surprise her.

"So what, are you doing up this late?" Shocked, by what happened. She turned around quickly.

"Oh its you, Jack." She breathed in relief. I began to wonder, what she was doing at my room.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" I asked her. She began to have a structured bewildered face.

"O-oh, its just that I wanted to talk to you about something. Thats all." I noticed a blush on her face, as she was talking.

"Well, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked her. She began to calm down and took a deep breath before replying.

"I was just wondering. What you meant, about becoming stronger. What did you mean?" She responded. I was sort of disappointed to hear her say that. I thought, she meant something else. I answered her question.

"Well becoming strong, doesn't always mean of training by yourself and winning all the time. You have to challenge yourself, and fight people equal or difficult to your level. If you lose that battle, you don't simply quit. You reflect on what you messed up and keep trying until you beat them. Do that and you'll be able to protect the ones you love." I started blushing, and began to respond again.

"T-though, I don't mean you have to follow it. Hahaha." I laugh lightly, scratching my head, feeling embarrassed that she might think I'm an idiot. But she, just started giggling a little.

"You're funny, you know that. Well goodnight!" She began to run off, back to her room. I was confused at first, but realize why she asked me. I felt very sleepy, so I called it a day and headed to my room. Laying down, in my bed. I noticed when I looked at her. She seems more attractive, than the way I treated her when first meeting her. I soon remembered the incident of her dying and shook that thought of my head.

I won't that happen a second time!

* * *

**~To Be Continued~ **


End file.
